Today's information age relies on an extensive network of systems that form the Global Information Grid (GIG). The GIG is threatened by numerous entities including terrorist organizations, hackers sympathetic to enemies of the West, criminal organizations, and nation states interested in cyber warfare capabilities. The ability to detect, and respond to these cyber attacks is a crucial component for the protection of our computer networks and the mission critical software that relies on them. Network monitoring and management systems provide copious amounts of data regarding the status and health of computer networks. Intelligent information filtering and fusion systems are required in order to analyze this data to detect threats, analyze their source, and provide almost instantaneous responses to these threats.